I Like You
by Codijette
Summary: Begins where episode 9 ends. Makorra, of course. My first fanfic, so go easy on me. Disclaimer: I do not own LoK.


Mako gently laid Korra on Oogi's saddle, and brushed her hair away from her eyes. He sat by her side the whole ride back to Air Temple Island, looking as protective as a mother platypus-bear. Bolin and Asami decided to take Naga back, neither of them wanting to impose on Korra and Mako.

Once they arrived at the island, Mako carried Korra to her room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. Korra woke briefly, smiled up at him, then fell back asleep. Mako sat on a chair near her bed, and breathed a sigh of relief. Korra was safely back on the island, surrounded by friends.

An hour later, Tenzin knocked on the door and entered Korra's room. "Mako, go get something to eat and some rest. I'll keep an eye on Korra," Tenzin said.

"But - " Mako began to protest.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest. We all do. It's been a long night for everybody."

Mako nodded and went downstairs. As he reached the last step, he saw Asami, Bolin, and... Tahno? They were all sitting around the table, laughing at some joke Bolin made. They all fell silent as they noticed Mako.

"Look who finally decided to join the rest of us," Tahno announced. "How's the Avatar, mister lovebird?"

Asami jumped to her feet and ran out of the building. Mako ran after her, realizing how he must have looked all day to her, worrying about Korra as much as he had.

"Asami, wait!" he called. He ran into the air-bending twirly training contraption behind her. As he passed one of the panels, he felt an electric shock on his back and fell to the ground. He sat up and shook his head. "What the?"

"You jerk!" Asami screamed.

"Asami, I'm sorry." He reached for her, but she grabbed his wrist, shocking him again as she pushed him away. "Ow! Asami, what is that?"

"Do you like it? I've been studying that Equalist glove, trying to make a smaller and less noticeable one. But it's lost quite a bit of power as well." She glanced sadly at it for a moment, then glared at Mako. "You like Korra, don't you?

"Well, she's a good friend - "

"That's not the kind of 'like' I'm talking about, Mako!"

"Asami, I like you. You're my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore. It's obvious you love Korra. I'm done trying to make you happy!"

Another voice called, "you go, girl." Asami and Mako turned to see Tahno leaning against a tree. "Come on, Asami, let's get away from this loser." Tahno draped his arm over Asami's shoulders and led her away. "So, you're working on a new glove, huh? Cool."

Mako watched them walk away, then turned into the woods.

Mako jumped as something skittered up his side and sat on his shoulder.

"Pabu! Where'd you go?" Bolin called. "We're supposed to be looking for - " Bolin stopped when he saw Mako. "Oh. Good job, Pabu. You found him."

"Why were you looking for me?" Mako asked..

"Korra wanted to talk to you."

"She's awake? Tenzin said she was supposed to be sleeping."

"Dude, it's like, morning! Everybody's awake."

Mako looked up to the sky, noticing for the first time that it was slowly growing brighter. "Oh. I guess we should get back, then."

"Let's go, bro!"

Korra sat on her bed, wrapped in several blankets. Mako felt his heart break at the sad, scared expression on her face. Bolin knock on the door frame, announcing their arrival, and Korra jumped. "Oh. Hey guys," Korra smiled weakly at the brothers. "How's it going?"

"Hey Korra. I found Mako for you," Bolin said.

"Thanks, Bolin." Korra glanced down, then back up at the brothers. "Do you mind if I talk to Mako alone?"

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, of course it's okay. I'll just... go... give Pabu a bath!" He scooted out of the room.

"Mako - " Korra began.

"Korra - " Mako started to say at the same time. "Uh, you first," he said.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't come looking for me."

"I'm just glad you're safe. What happened? Was it Tarrlok or Amon?"

Korra shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She scrunched into a smaller ball. Mako sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She looked up at him. "Won't your girlfriend get mad?"

Mako inhaled sharply. "We... kinda... broke up," He admitted.

"Really? I thought you liked Asami."

"I do." At that, Korra pouted. "But, I... I like you more."

"I like you too, Mako," Korra replied hesitantly, remembering her disastrous confession during the pro-bending tournament.

A week later, Korra stood in the training area, stretching and warming up for some bending practice. It felt good to bask in the warmth of the sun after being trapped inside the temple for so long. She turned to face her sparring partner, grinning when she saw that it was Mako. She jumped forward, shooting a blast of fire from her fist.

Their bodies leaped and twisted like flames as they practiced the fierce, elegant dance called fire-bending.

Finally, Korra knocked Mako to the ground. She smirked and planted a quick kiss on his lips before she help him to his feet.

Bolin ran over to crush them both in a hug. "Oh yeah! The Avatar is back!" he shouted, punching towards the sky in excitement.

~END~


End file.
